


A side of you I've never seen

by WolfKomoki



Series: Magic Stiles fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek has Angina, M/M, Mage Stiles, Stiles uses dark magic, magic! stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When demons threaten Scott it makes Stiles angry. Derek sees a side of him he's never seen before and magic he's never seen him use before.<br/>Scott witnesses Derek's Angina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A side of you I've never seen

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.

         

From the moment they arrived he could feel the energy coursing through the woods. He was joined by Derek, Scott, and Kira.

          “Stay with me at all times” Derek ordered, grabbing Stiles’s arm. Stiles nodded as he looked at the glowing blue in Derek’s eyes. Soon enough the sun went down and Stiles could feel the chill in the air as the demons appeared right on cue. Stiles was uncomfortable in the dark as he couldn’t see so he used his magic to give himself night vision.

          Derek watched as Stiles’s eyes suddenly turned to a glowing dark purple color. Stiles was the first to notice one of the demons move towards Derek, and that was when he summoned a blue ball of electricity to his hand.

Stiles threw it at the demon as it fell to the ground in pieces.

          “How did you know it was there?” Scott asked with amazement.

The next demon grabbed Scott by his shoulders and that was when Kira tried to throw electricity at it.

          “Wait! You’ll hurt him while that thing has him in his clutches!” Derek protests. Scott struggled against the demon, but the demon didn’t let up. Stiles felt the anger boiling inside him and that’s when he looked at Derek.

          “Let _go_ Derek!” He growled, the anger in his voice.

          “No Stiles.” Derek growled. Stiles’s eyes glowed blood red with his anger, which is when Derek let him go.

          “Alright, alright alright!” He gasped as Stiles summoned fire to his hands.

He grabbed the demon’s arm, anger in his eyes.

          “You’re going to let my friend go, or you’re going to burn to death. How does that sound?” Stiles laughed, the fire in his hand.

          “Stiles?” Scott asked. He was afraid of him, which isn’t something Scott would ever have thought he’d feel about his friend.

          “You don’t have the guts, boy!” The demon laughed. And Stiles did just that: he burnt the demon alive. Scott screamed as he was dropped and Stiles’s eyes returned to their normal glowing purple state.

          “Don’t I?” Stiles laughed as he turned his night vision back on. An army of demons showed and that was when he summoned a ball of fire to his hands.

          “Stiles please stop! This isn’t like you! You’ve never used magic this harsh before!” Scott begged, grabbing his arms. The fire died down in his hands as Scott let him go. And that was when all hell broke loose. The wolves and the fox were tearing at the demons until Stiles used a banishment spell.

          The demons faded into thin air and that’s when they stopped fighting.

          “That was amazing! How did you—Stiles?” Derek asked with concern when he suddenly turned pale.

          “Stiles you alright?” Scott asked with concern. Stiles collapsed into Derek’s arms.

          “Not again Stiles, Jesus.” Derek sighed as he reached for the water lilies in his pocket. He forced open his mouth and made him swallow them, restoring his magic like Deaton had taught him. They then went inside to Derek’s loft as Derek watched over Stiles.

          “Is he gonna be okay?” Scott asked with concern. Derek sighed when Stiles hadn’t wakened.

          “He pushed himself too far with his magic. I only had one water lily. I need more if I’m going to be able to restore his magic to his body.” Derek sighed.

          “I’ll get them.” Kira offered as she left his loft. She drove away in her car and went down to the river to find them. She ended up finding thirty of them by the time she drove back.

          “Damn it Stiles wake up!” Derek growled, holding him in his arms. Stiles still hadn’t woken since the overuse of magic, and Derek was starting to worry. Kira ran in holding thirty water lilies.

          “Where the hell did you get all that?” Scott asked as Derek shoved more in Stiles’s mouth. Still, it didn’t work.

          “Maybe you should cover him in them.” Kira suggested. Derek, Kira, and Scott put the water lilies on Stiles’s body until it was completely covered.

The lilies started to glow as they restored Stiles’s magic to his body.

          Stiles wakes up twenty minutes later much to Derek’s relief.

          “You have _got_ to stop doing that!” Derek growled.

          “Had to protect…” Stiles passed out again.

          Derek cursed under his breath.

          “Derek, what’s wrong with him? Why did he pass out again?” Scott gasped.

          “I don’t know!” Derek was at his wit’s end.

         “Hey Derek, I’ll tend to him for a while. Okay?” Scott told him, hearing his heart rate. It is pounding

Derek sat on the ground as he curled into a ball, trying to calm his heart.

          “Okay, Derek what do I do?” Scott asked as he looked at Derek.

“Put the water lilies in his mouth, and make sure he swallows them.” Derek instructed.

          “Do you have a drink to put them in?” Scott asked.

          “In my bag.” Derek answered. His heart was still pounding too hard. Scott reached in his bag and put the water in the cup he brought. He then put the water lilies in the cup and made Stiles drink it.

          Color returned to Stiles’s face much to Scott’s relief.

          “Hey Derek color returned to his face!” Scott exclaimed.   

          Derek didn’t move, his heart was still pounding too hard.

Stiles woke and slowly got up.

          “Derek, what’s wrong, get up!”Scott gasped as he ran over to him. It was then that he felt his pulse. It was slow, much too slow.

          “Derek your pulse.” Scott gasped.

          “…” Derek collapsed into Scott’s arms.

          “Derek!” Scott screamed as he caught him before his head hit the ground. Scott took Derek to his house since he moved out into his own apartment. He put him on the extra bed in his room as he laid him down.

He lay in the other bed as he watched over him, listening to his heart.

          It was barely beating, Scott cried into the pillow, as he thought he was dying.

          The first thing Derek heard when his heart returned to normal and he came to was Scott crying. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his arm.

          “Hey Scott.” He yawned as Scott sat up.

          “Dude, your heart was so slow I thought you were dying.” Scott sobbed.

          “Sorry Scott it’s the Angina.” Derek told him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did research the heart condition Angina. It's mostly based on my findings and imagination though.


End file.
